leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
List of LeapPad Books
There are interactive books and cartridges to match each title. Pages can either turn previous or next when there's the green "Go" circle to choose. They also have a red "Stop" button and the volume to adjust up or down. LeapPad Leap Start *Richard Scarry's Things to Know *Tad Goes Shopping *Leap's Friends From A to Z *The Birthday Surprise *Learning Letters and Sounds *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Lots and Lots of Honeypots *Disney Princess Stories *The Lion King *Bob the Builder: Bob and Lofty Save the Day *Once Upon a Time (previously for Leap 1) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas the Really Useful Engine Leap 1 *Mother Goose Songbook *Counting on Leap *Monster Money *Once Upon a Time *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce Tigger Bounce *The Birthday Hunt *Fiesta in the House! / ¡Party en la Casa! *Amazing Bible Stories *Arthur's Lost Puppy *Finding Nemo *Scooby-Doo and the Disappearing Donuts *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found Leap 2 *I Know Where My Food Goes *The Great Dune Buggy Race *Superman *Hit it, Maestro! *Amazing Mammals! (previously for Leap 3) *The World of Dinosaurs (previously for Leap 3) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories *Arthur and the Lost Diary *Arthur Makes the Team *Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Castle *Scooby-Doo and the Zombie's Treasure *Monsters, Incorporated Leap 3 *Brain Twisters: Search the City *The Seven Continents *Amazing Mammals! *The World of Dinosaurs *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales LeapPad Phonics Program *Alphabet Adventures *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found *Cake and Mice Cream *Mole's Huge Nose *Rainy Day Play *A Bark in the Dark *A Fisherman's Tale *I Know My Short Vowels *I Know My Long Vowels *I Know My Blends and Digraphs Leap's Pond *Leap's Pond *Leap's Pond: Activity & Game Book *Leap's Pond: Welcome to the Club! *Leap's Pond: On the Farm *Leap's Pond: Things That Grow! *Leap's Pond: The Sky's the Limit! *Leap's Pond: On the Move! *Leap's Pond: The Great Outdoors Quantum Pad (formerly Leap 3) *Quantum Pad: A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Treasure Island *The Seven Continents *Smart Guide to 3rd Grade *Smart Guide to 4th Grade *Smart Guide to 5th Grade *The Magic School Bus: Lost in the Solar System *Brain Twisters: Search & Find Puzzles *Making Movies *Magic Tree House: Dinosaurs Before Dark *Magic Tree House: The Knight of Dawn *World Geography *3rd Grade Math *4th Grade Math *5th Grade Math *3rd Grade Grammar *4th Grade Grammar *5th Grade Grammar *3rd Grade Science *4th Grade Science *5th Grade Science *3rd Grade History *4th Grade History *5th Grade History LeapPad Pro *A Surprising Teacher *Leap Tries Again *A Tad Too Much *Fair is Fair *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Tad's Good Night *Leap's Friends From A to Z *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce Tigger Bounce *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Richard Scarry's Things to Know *Counting on Leap *The Great Dune Buggy Race *The Birthday Hunt *The Seven Continents *Amazing Mammals! *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows *Puzzlers: A Day in the City *Mother Goose Songbook LeapFrog SchoolHouse Consonants and Short Vowels *The Fix-It Kid *The Best Job *On the Go! *Leap's Big Big Bag *Casey Cat Has a Hat *Look at Della Duck *Leap Scrubs Up *Leap Hops, Pops, and Mops! Consonant Blends *Around the Block *Leap's Snack Long Vowels *Lil Can't Miss *Dan's Game No Cartridge *Leap into Learning *A Collection from the LeapPad Library Category:Leapfrog leappad